


Pokéstory #1: As The Sun Sets a New Star Rises

by FatherOfBlanc



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherOfBlanc/pseuds/FatherOfBlanc
Summary: After holding something so dear to your heart only for it to be suddenly taken away from you, what would you do? That's the question former Champion of the Indigo League had to ask before leaving for solitude. It is then up to Cynthia, and Blue of all people to be there and drag him the hell out of there
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Wataru | Lance, Shirona | Cynthia/Wataru | Lance
Kudos: 9





	Pokéstory #1: As The Sun Sets a New Star Rises

**Author's Note:**

> This was made from a Google Docs on the fly one such Friday evening. If anything seems tired or played out, that's why

It had been a month or two since that fateful day that someone walked through Victory Road, climbed the ladder of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, and finally dethroned Lance as the champion of the entire league. Even if he did feel proud of the new champion, he also had pride which was certainly damaged due to the loss at the hands of the challenger. Due to the defeat, Lance the dragon master had exiled himself back to the Dragon's Den at Blackthorn City to think about what he will do next and reevaluate his choices that he had made. During this time he spoke to no one, and it got to the point that Clair alone wouldn't be able to convince him to leave. Due to this she had contacted two of his closest friends, those being the Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia, and the Viridian City Gym Leader Blue. 

As they went down to the caverns, Cynthia carried a worried and serious expression on her face while Blue tailed behind her with a bunch of picnic baskets at hand saying in an almost understandably whiny tone "Come on dear why do I have to do all the heavy lifting?" To this she only responded with a sigh and spoke "Now is not the time for complaining, who knows what's going on with that man." Passing through the city and then Clair's gym, they were face to face with the entrance to the Dragon's den which was separated by a small body of water which they could easily bypass. Blue sighed a breath of relief as he simply called out his trusty Pidgeot and flew right above the lake to reach the other side, but was careful not to drop the precious basket to which he boasted "Hah! Who needs to swim when you have Pidgeot on your side?". In response, Cynthia merely shook her head and called for Milotic, which she mounted and gracefully rode to where Blue was, moving around the water like a snake, careful but efficiently. As Cynthia slid off of the noodle and called it back into its ball, she simply grinned slightly at Blue as she silently walked into the depths of the den, Blue following with the baskets.

With all of this commotion going on outside of the cavern, one may ask what Lance is doing that is so alarming. Well the simple answer is quite literally nothing but meditation, and that's what worried everyone at Blackthorn.

He didn't speak, he barely slept, and the only way he could even get food was from Lance the Seventh (Dragonair) swimming back and forth to get the food which was donated by some people, including his cousin and the Blackthorn Gym Leader Clair. It was clear he was miserable as the proud expression he had in his face completely vanished, replaced by a plain, almost dead look on his face. Lance looked a bit slimmer as well, having not eaten very well in the past months, not including the times he straight up refused nutrition. He even let his other Lance's (Dragonites) go, but all they really do is roam above the city and its surroundings, waiting for their trainer to come out. For 2 months, he never did, and that's where his baes come in to save the day, hopefully

Cynthia entered the dark, and damp cavern slowly, trying to make sure that none of her clothes get dirty by the moist rocks around them. Blue on the other hand focused mainly on keeping the basket in place, and he looked around the cavern as he whispered to Cynthia "damn.. this place looks lonely as all heck". That was only because unlike usual, there were no trainers at the den, as Lance wanted to be completely alone from any human contact. Cynthia grunted a bit and pinched his ear whispering "shhh, Lance is still here you know.'' Unfortunately for them, due to how there is no one else here and that the cavern is large enough for there to be an echo, Lance was able to hear it and opened his eyes, standing up from his cross legged position as he blankly stated "who dares disturb my time of meditation..?" Without a word, and a mutual nod with Cynthia and a flustered Blue, she called out for Milotic and the duo went off to see what the heck was up with Lance. Hearing them come, he sighed to himself as he slowly walked to where they would be able to land, staring at the duo with eyes that looked tired, with bags under them

As they passed the body of water surrounding the little island, Cynthia and Blue dismounted the noodle as for the second time of the day it was called back into its pokeball. That did not matter too much however, as Cynthia was now face to face with Lance, who was mentally deteriorating by the second. For minutes they didn't speak, Cynthia frowning as she saw what had become of the vibrant and proud man she knew before that day, now moving her head downwards as a look of shame of what had become of him. Blue however decided to end this period of silence by chiming in "heeeey~ what's up buddy ol' Lance? Just stuck in this damp cave by yourself? Why don't we just walk out of this cavern so we can just chat, okay?" He approached Lance as he tried to pat him on the back, only for the man to lift his hand upwards to stop it, shaking his head at the gym leader "if that is all you came for… leave." He said, with a glare to try and keep them away

Cynthia was having none of this as she pat Blue's back as a way of saying to back off for a moment to get closer to Lance as she assertively declared "Lance don't you dare walk back into your meditation house or I swear that you will not hear the end of any of this! Get back here this instant." In layman's terms, she was completely and utterly pissed off at Lance for resorting to becoming this pathetic shell of his former self. Seeing this sudden rage and knowing how Cynthia could get when pushed too far, Lance turned to the duo once again, and sat down on the floor. He looked up at the others saying "... come, sit down for a moment" to which Cynthia obliged to, sitting next to Lance even if it got her clothes dirty. Blue on the other hand leaned back to the wall of the house, watching the two to see what kind of conversation occurs.

At first, there was only silence between the two. Normally their conversations would be extravagant, fun, energetic, and all other adjectives that can describe a fun dialogue between two people. However that was unfortunately not the case now, as they both struggled to even get a word in, Lance unable to find the right words to say and Cynthia worried she may say something that would end up offending the guy. All that was heard for a while was the dropping of the water from the cavern, and the sound of Blue tapping his shoe against the wall constantly. After what seemed like ages, Cynthia finally managed to speak up, simply asking the former champion "... why?"

Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath for a moment to be able to process everything that has occured, and really think about what he had done. There's no point saying it with a narrator's description, so this will be left for Lance to be said

"I will be honest.. it was an impulsive move to some, I know it was. But I just needed that time for myself, just a small moment of time. It was only meant to be an hour, but then.. everything just came crashing towards me.." he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from saying more as he looks away. Cynthia shook her head, and softly said "don't worry Lance, you know you can trust Blue and I with this, we wouldn't do anything to purposely harm you right? But if you don't say anything.. we can't help you." 

Hearing this Lance sighed to himself once more and continued "one by one all of my thoughts just went right at me, all of my shame and guilt of the mistakes I made as champion, and as a person. Looking at what I had actually done with the power I had, it felt like nothing changed other than me being champion and not the leader of the elite four. Even as champion though… no one truly respected me." His tone became a bit spiteful at that, remembering the mockery other trainers had made of him due to his mercurial behavior, especially towards the topic of dragons. Lance slightly regained his composure as he continued on "I knew I wasn't taken seriously, even with the very fact I was champion. Someone would have came up and challenged me eventually to take me out… I just didn't expect who would be the one to take me down…" Lance's frustrated expression slowly turned into a frown "... I didn't think she'd be the one to do it.."

Blue sighed a bit saying "So because you lost to someone who was close to you, you went all the way to try and pull a complete reverse Red, I expected better Lance.." Cynthia tried to stop Blue but was too late as Lance turned to him, pointing angrily and said "do not dare to compare this situation and his! These are different circumstances and you know it!" Blue then stepped off of where he was and shot back saying "Do not act like this is different, all the times you condemned him, the times WE condemned him and you end up doing the same thing?! How could you Lance?!" The former champion got up and tried to fight back from the words but got interrupted saying "what would everyone think of this? Your 'kids' Lyra, Gold, and Silver, don't they mean something to you?! What about US who were literally your friends even when no one listened to you?! What about Johto in general?! If you really wanted to be strong you wouldn't run away from everyone and shut yourself from society! I almost lost one that way and I refuse to lose you as well!!" 

Lance had no way to respond to all of this, as he simply turned away from the others, moving his cloak along with him. Cynthia glared at Blue but then looked at Lance as well saying "... look at both of you, acting like complete… children. If this is what represents two of the strongest in the world I'd be ashamed if I were you two.. but.. I understand why you would do such a thing…" She touched Lance's chin and moved it towards her "come on.. honey.. you can let it out now…" 

Lance finally nodded, walking away from the two to the other side of the small island, as he simply screamed. He screamed for all the pent up frustrations he hid in a mask of proudness, he screamed out all his anger and resentment he had towards everything of the world, but he also screamed to let out all his emotions that he kept hidden. The screaming eventually faded out… now obscured by the sounds of sobbing as Lance kneeled to the floor and pulled at his hair. Cynthia heard this and took immediate action, walking to where the man was and pulling him in a tight embrace, patting his back and telling him it would be alright. Blue heard this and did indeed feel guilty, so much so that he even went to the others and kneeled alongside them

Cynthia closed her eyes, and then began to hum a familiar tune, one that was passed on from generation to generation, a song that was made to tame even the wildest of beats. She made sure to be as soft, and gentle as she could due to the condition of Lance, but slowly and surely he began to calm down. A combination of the soothing tune and the embrace of the two, the dragon man now laid to rest, not for eternity, of course. Seeing this,Cynthia and Blue both helped the man go to where she called out her noodle for a third time, and they eventually went out of the city, luckily when everyone was asleep. They found a little place where he could be put to bed, and then left alone for the night, Blue playing the song on repeat with his phone

One day later

Lance was able to get a good night's sleep for once as when he woke up, he was greeted with two relieved faces and breakfast in bed. The rest of the day was definitely an improvement from the last, them now being able to talk to Lance like civilized human beings and not to a rotting vegetable of enthusiasm. After they had eaten, Cynthia helped Lance outside as he was greeted by applause and cheers from Blackthorn, including that of Clair who didn't waste any time to giving her big cousin an equally big bear hug. The two that got him out pat him on the back as Blue nudged him saying "heh, I told you so." Lance pulled up his cape responding with "I see you still have that snark even after that all happened, good job darling." He began to laugh now as the three were given a makeshift festival that lasted for nearly the entire day.

After all had been said and done, the three finally went outside to see that they really had been partying for too long, the sun was already beginning to set. Cynthia remarks on this saying "It seems even the Sun agrees that it is time for us to leave, isn't that right?" Lance only chuckled to himself, and took out a pokeball from his pocket saying "No use in stopping now is it? Come on out, Lance the first!" He threw his ball and out came his oldest and most loyal companion, a trusty ol Dragonite. He rubbed its derpy head as he climbed up the boy, lending out a hand to Cynthia saying "may I?" She only chuckled and took it saying "why yes sir Lance, how kind of you." They both smiled as Dragonite just decided to fly up to the sky in eagerness, leaving behind a Blue that ran back to them with the picnic basket at hand. He saw the pair fly away and growled saying "OH COME ON GUYS I'M STILL HERE!" He threw out his pokeball to let out Pidgeot as he quickly mounted it with the basket as he flew to the sky. The rant went on as he screamed "I SWEAR TO THE LORD OF BIRDS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO Y'ALL WILL WISH I WOULD SMELL YA LATER" which only earned the laughter of the two, as the sun began to set for the night sky to takeover 

The end, or should I say, the new beginning :)

(If you all were good boys and girls who read through the entire thing, here is a small treat for you all (aka a post credits scene)

A mysterious looking trainer looked up at the sky and noticed a Dragonite and a Pidgeot passing by the Indigo Plateau, it was curious but not the weirdest thing to have happened. Regardless of it, the trainer regained his composure and continued to walk up the steps. Was he nervous? Of course he was, he had learned that someone had already beaten Lance and that this trainer was most definitely one of the strongest opponents he would have to face in his life. Some sweat rolled off his face as this was not the first time he faced off against the league. As a child he went up there and gave it his all, even winning the big money. What did he do with all that though? He gave it all up, and almost ruined his own life because of it. If he wins, he would be determined to not make that same mistake, to carry the burden he ran away from years ago, and to make a change to his beloved home region. Who is this man you may ask? Well to put it quite simply… he is the redwood tree that stands above all, and his name is Akai Sekoia

**Author's Note:**

> As you see, I sometimes take canon into my own hands hehe


End file.
